


hey there jealousy

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [75]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: request from anon: sebastian being jealous of kurt talking to blaine (as in seblaine is a couple but kurt is blaine's ex)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	hey there jealousy

He’s been weird ever since Blaine told him that he had coffee with Kurt.

It’s not outright, because Sebastian’s a petty shit like that, but it’s been in small comments and dismissive gestures that really dig under his skin.

“It’s coffee, not a marriage proposal.” He says one morning, legs gathered against his chest as he pushes bacon around on a plate.

Sebastian huffs out a small sound and flips a pancake. “I’m sure he’d like it to be.”

A laugh tumbles out of Blaine’s lips as he sits up straighter, reaching for a cup of rapidly cooling coffee, “Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

Sebastian turns and gets the butter out of the fridge, setting it on their island table. Blaine leans forward to steal another piece of bacon, pancakes eventually finding their way onto his plate. It’s quiet in their apartment, but not the type that Blaine’s used to. Usually mornings don’t include many words, Sebastian’s never been a morning person. He moves without the intent of speaking, pulling Blaine in for kisses, tugging him into the shower, slipping up behind him while he makes breakfast—the actions are enough where they don’t need to speak.

Apparently that’s not the plan for this morning because Blaine can’t take his moping around anymore. He’s had one coffee date that didn’t, and wouldn’t amount to anything—so he’s taking a second this afternoon. What his boyfriend doesn’t seem to understand is that it’s _nice_ to catch up with Kurt, he was a big part of his life for a long time. And even though they’re not romantically involved, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about him.

Sebastian puts the syrup down a little recklessly onto the countertop, making silverware jump. “Tell me you’re talking about things other than relationships.”

Blaine blinks, his fingers resting on his fork. Feels like some sort of trap to eat during this conversation, “What does that have to do with anything? He’s working through a bad boyfriend thing and wants advice—”

The taller hums, already getting the answer he wants. “Of course Kurt’s playing the victim card,” His voice sounds bored as he picks up his coffee, “How terribly _predictable.”_

He sits back, letting a short sigh from his nose and shakes his head at him. “You don’t have to be unkind, Sebastian.”

“I’m not a nice person,” He says, too easy, which just tells Blaine that this is all part of his defense mechanism—a mask that pushes people away, “You knew this when you decided to date me.”

Blaine curls his fingers into his napkin, his eyes traveling over Sebastian’s features. He can see a wall going up—something he might not be able to climb or let him over. But he has to try; this is all part of being in a relationship, both of them trying harder for the other. Even though Sebastian’s not holding up his end of the agreement.

“I don’t want to fight.” He says after a moment.

Sebastian shrugs his shoulder, “Alright, then don’t go get coffee this afternoon.”

The way he says it instantly digs under Blaine’s skin—it’s all about a respectful approach, and Sebastian is severely lacking that, “You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do.”

His boyfriend straightens his shoulders, turning the stove off to sit across from Blaine with his plate full of pancakes even though neither of them move to eat. “You’re being incredibly naïve if you think this is just about coffee for him.”

Blaine opens and closes his mouth a moment, jaw working because Sebastian knows that's a sore spot for him—that he trusts too easily, especially when it comes to someone like Kurt. So why is he purposely trying to upset him?

He looks down a moment, letting out a slow breath before scrubbing his fingers through his curls. He’s about to get into this argument for real—because now Sebastian’s doing that thing where he’s slipping into his old ways of just trying to _hurt_ instead of being honest. Instead of trying to talk through their issues.

He fixes his eyes on him and then hesitates because he sees something there in his eyes, it’s a flash of hidden words amongst the moss green but it’s _there_ and suddenly Blaine knows exactly what’s going on.

“You’re…you’re _jealous.”_ Because of course, that would be it. He knows how Sebastian operates, knows his quirks and hidden emotions that many don’t get to see like the back of his hand. He’s worked so hard to repair his relationship with Blaine, to _win,_ to date him without the shadow of Kurt or their shared past hanging over their heads.

And he doesn’t want to lose that.

Sebastian blinks, his mask coming undone as he leans back against the seat. He rolls his eyes, trying to save face, “Eat your damn pancakes.”

A laugh suddenly crawls up his throat, bubbling outward and he gets up off his stool to round the island table where Sebastian is. His boyfriend doesn’t move, doesn’t give Blaine the benefit of the doubt by looking at him. So he cups his cheek and forces his gaze, running his thumb along the taller’s jawline.

“Stop being so ridiculous, you know I’m crazy about you. Even when you’re mean.” He teases, making a soft smirk tugging the ends of the other’s mouth.

He dips his chin so he can kiss Blaine’s thumb, “It’s part of my charm,” He says wryly and leans closer so that their foreheads press together. “I didn’t mean…” He trails off and after all this time, he’s still not the best at apologizing.

Blaine smiles gently and he nods, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I know. It’s okay.” He chews on his lower lip, “If you don’t want me to go, I won’t.”

Sebastian sighs and pushes him to where the pancakes are, their hands lacing together to rest on their kitchen island, “Nah, go. Wouldn’t want to disappoint Kurt. Though maybe I’ll join you—I remember how much he enjoys my company.”

He smirks and begins digging into his food, a gentle rumbling of laughter in his chest. “If we want hot coffee to remain in mugs, I think you better sit this one out.”

There’s mischief playing in Sebastian’s eyes but he hums in agreement, squeezing Blaine’s hand before he starts in on his pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at blainesebastian.tumblr.com/ask :)


End file.
